dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
White Dennim
White Dennim is a character born from Dennim after being split in half through a bizarre accident involving a mystical mirror in the "Dennim Divided" ending. Created by Pensplatter13. He is the part of Dennim whose primary goal is to protect Mind. In the story, he achieves this goal by creating a field of mental energy around himself that takes the form of a glowing white light emitting from his cocooned body. This mental energy field serves the dual function of keeping Mind in a state of absentminded bliss, while also preventing others from directly approaching her by putting them in a similar state. White Dennim’s field has a much more pronounced effect on Mind in that she cannot escape, whereas others who enter the field can pull themselves away if they choose to do so. This can be attributed the fact that White Dennim is still a part of Mind’s creation, Dennim, and therefore has more of a direct connection to her. Another reason is possibly the fact that her life is so miserable that she is much more willing to remain in a state of absentminded bliss, rather than face reality. White Dennim represents the mind in classical duality of mind versus body. As a result, he can only be perceived by Mind, because he is a creation of her mind, despite his actions having an effect in the real world. As a creature of the mind, he cannot provide Mind with any physical comfort or sustenance, which is why it is fortunate that her mother chose to provide her with food in the story. If she had not made this choice, Mind would have eventually become so weak from starvation, that White Dennim would no longer be able to maintain his protective energy field, and her parents would have been able to reach her, although Mind would probably need to be on the verge of death before White Dennim would drop the barrier. White Dennim is also incapable of causing harm to anyone, even those who are a threat to Mind, such as her father. He prefers to entrance them with his barrier instead. His mental field does not work on Black Dennim, but he knows that as two halves of a whole; if Black Dennim were to draw close enough to him, they'd be drawn together to form Dennim again. Being the half of Dennim that represents the mind, it may be assumed that he knew of Black Dennim’s eventual goal of seeking to devour Mind, before the evil counterpart realized it himself, which is why White Dennim positioned himself to keep Mind close to him in case the beast should ever draw near. White Dennim always seeks to merge back with Black Dennim whenever the latter is present, because he knows it is the most effective way of protecting Mind, but not because he wishes to rejoin with his darker self. Made Appearances This fancharacter appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): *Dennim Divided (***) Trivia *His curled hair represents his peaceful nature. *He remained human-shaped in his cocoon. *He physically ages with Mind the way Dennim normally does. *He can be seen as the manifestation of Mind’s desire to love herself. *A name considered for the character was "Den", the first half of "Dennim". *The ending of the story is somewhat ironic, in that while the mentally oriented White Dennim actively sought to protect Mind, it is the logic-based choice that is in favor of Dennim killing her in the end. See Also *Dennim * Dennim (monster) * Dennim (demonic lord) * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (animated feature) * DenNIM (comic series) *Black Dennim (fancharacter) *Dennim (dog) (fancharacter) Category:Fanon Category:Fancharacters